forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darahl Firecloak
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Lawful neutral (goodly tendencies) | symbol2e = Two outstretched hands holding a green flame between them | homeplane2e = Arcadia/Abellio | realm2e = The Twin Towers | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Earth and Fire magic and phenomena | spheres2e = All, Combat, Creation, Elemental (Earth/Fire), Protection, Summoning, Travelers minor: Guardian, Healing, Law, Necromantic | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Darahl Tilvenar, also known as Darahl Firecloak, was a minor elven god of earth and fire magic. Activities Darahl spent a good deal of time attempting to regain his lost power and gain more followers. Since he wasn't very picky about converts, he tried to sway more neutrally aligned members of the Underdark races to him. Relationships Darahl Firecloak was a member of the Seldarine, but was largely estranged from that pantheon. He remained friends only with Tarsellis Meunniduin and Tethrin Veraldé. He was allied with other gods whose portfolios were associated with earth and fire magic, such as the dwarven god Dumathoin and several of the gnomish powers. His various activities also earned him a variety of enemies: as a member of the Seldarine he was opposed to the drow and goblinoid deities, but he also earned the ire of Laduguer and Urdlen, and angered both Lolth and Selvetarm. History Darahl Firecloak was once an intermediate god known as Tilvenar, and served the god Rillifane Rallathil. However, an incident with an ancient artifact caused several of his avatars to go mad, causing them to go on a destructive rampage. Although his avatars were eventually cured, many elves forsook him, and he fell to demipower status. He eventually left Arvandor to live in Arcadia instead, and renamed himself "Darahl Firecloak". In attempts to regain his status as an intermediate power, he forged ties with other deities outside the Seldarine, and sought to convert other peoples besides elves. Appendix References Connections Category:Seldarine Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Demipowers Category:Forge domain deities Category:Light domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender